The Knighthood
by Jak Moriarty
Summary: So, it happened like this: Kyle the idiot is my biggest fan of beating me up. So I decided to show some my wicked ninja skills until Erin came to the rescue.


_The Knighthood_

So, it happened like this. I found out that I was a demigod when I was twelve, got claimed as Hades kid at thirteen and had a good time at camp since then.

And now I'm bored.

I'm sat in Mr Pickles class – yes, his name is Pickles, but that isn't the point. The point is, he has the most boring, most drawling voice in the world, the head of this department and I was made to sit next to the most annoying kid in the world ever in the universe. I didn't choose to be sat there, oh Gods no! I wanted to sit next to the window so I had at least something to entertain me. Remember, ADHD kid here.

Besides that, the idiot beside me was called Kyle. Kyle Meekin. Not joking, that's his name.

To teenagers of the world or whoever might be reading this, Kyle, like you might call him for example might be, the prick, the bully and most of, the idiot sat next to _me_ in Citizenship class. Not one of the best classes to be honest. It is my worst. We had to head aching group of guys who like to throw chairs across the class and punch you until your arm is covered in busies for fun. The group of girls who like to chat about boys and make up all day and also the people like me. The kids with no attention span, as well as no ability to spell. What's more brilliant, we were in sets, so, like my terror couldn't end, I was in the bottom. The basement. The cellar. What else you could call it, it would be the same. It's also one of the classes which I didn't get patronised. So that's a bad thing for having the head of this department teaching this class. Mr Pickles only tort two classes in this subject, the top set and bottom. Not a good thing at all. He wants us to be as good as everyone else.

Anyway, so I had to be in the class full of idiots who didn't understand politics. Plus which included the biggest idiot who was sat next to me. Not a good day to start my day at all. But I did have something to cheer me up, I had a friend in here, she was called Erin. She was cool, she couldn't spell either and other than that, she was bossy, irritating and one of the few girls who could tolerate my presents around them. However, she was sat at the other side of the class to me. So that sucked. That sucked big time.

I doodled on my hand totally not listening to about European governments when I got whacked over the head with a water bottle. See, I told you guys in here threw things for no reason at all. I gripped the pen in my hand and looked over my shoulder to see who wanted my attention.

Note to self, never turn round and let your attention off guard when sat next to Kyle, 'cos you see, the next thing I know what I'm doing is yelping for my life as Kyle just gave me the biggest wedgie the worlds has ever heard off.

"Mister Meekin!" Pickles yelled at him. Kyle let go instantly as I fell down, missing my chair and onto the floor, moaning. I'm sure he just torn my boxers. My mum is going to _kill_ me.

I heard laughter echo around me as I my fuzzy eye sight picked up chairs and desks round me. Mr Pickles was shouting hotly at everyone one since they weren't listening and was laughing at me. But to my saviour, Erin ran to my side, pulling me up, pulling on arm over her shoulder her hand holding my waist.

"I'll take him to medical," Erin said.

Why? What else has happened? That's when I noticed something sticky and warm dibbling down the side of my face.

Pickles just waved his hand in dismiss, meaning for us to go. The nurse was cool; she was Erin's complicated of a family cousin or something. Her name was Nurse Sanders. I sorted out my boxers in the drawback curtain thing and she sat me down on the medical bed, holding my head back and clearing up my bust eyebrow with some water and cotton buds. At least I didn't have to suffer politics for an hour now then go straight to lunch. My absolutely favourite hour of the day in school.

"Kyle?" Nurse Sanders asked me as she dabbed a damp cotton bud on me.

"Yep," Erin answered for me. She was sat next to me sucking at a purple lolly. I'm not allowed sugar (remember, ADHD), my mum sent in a letter saying not to let me have any at school, doesn't help that she's a dentist either. But Erin sneaks me some now and then, as well as Nurse Sanders.

"You got to keep more alert, Daniel." She said to me, clearing up the blood with water and more cotton buds.

Oh yeah, that's my name. Daniel. Daniel Cross.

"I try to," I replied, with a shrug. "But it doesn't help that he is my biggest fan ever wants to beat me up to a pulp,"

Erin sniggered at that, I kicked her for revenge. That's when we started a poking war and Sanders had to break that up with flicking water at us.

She stood up, her arms crossed and one eye brow raised. "What can I do with you to?"

Erin answered straight away, "Love us, feed us and never leave us!" and did a dramatic faint back on the bed.

"Jeezus Christ," she said with her slight Irish accent, with a rolled of her eyes. Nurse Sander turned round grabbing a jar which was coloured beige and pulling out a plaster then headed back to me.

Erin lent up on her elbows, "You called my name?" she laughed, sitting up.

"Never mind you," She pointed a finger at her cousin, and then placed the plaster on me. "There you are Mister Cross," she smiled, "You are all sorted." She glanced at her watch, "And just in time as well. Lunch is about to start."

"Awesome!" Erin shot up and jumped off the bed.

I slid off, "Thanks," I thanked her, "I might be seeing you later, I share Maths with him as well."

"I'll reserve a place for you then in my planner, Daniel." Nurse Sanders opened the door for us and we headed out towards the hall where they served lunch.

"You should buy me a Knighthood," Erin said to me as we joined the line in the cafeteria, "Me saving your butt all the time."

I laughed, she was right. She did save my sorry butt every time Kyle or anyone wanted to use me for a punching bag or a wedgie post. "And where should I get that for you?"

She shrugged simply, "I dunno? EBay?"

I sighed smirking, "And I didn't know they sold Knighthoods' on EBay, and if they did, I'd gotten on ages ago."

"Yeah right, I'll bet your butt you wouldn't even try and get one if it saved your life." Erin said with a half-hearted punch on my arm. Only if she knew that I was a demigod and I could beat her ass with my wicked ninja moves.

So at half three the bell went and I pelted it out of that English class room before anyone else has packed up their things in there bag. I was going to meet Erin at the big tree which was big, and was a tree. It was giant tree which was planted in the middle of the school and all the blocks surrounded it. Everyone always met up there.

It didn't take long to spot her; she was the only one with auburn hair which was in a pony tail, and also a leaf green jacket which said, _clean it up_! With a cartoon picture of an owl.

"Yo, Danny-boy!"

"Yo, Erin-girl!" We high fived each other and headed down towards the bus stop, where a large group was forming as we waited for out couch.

We had waited about ten minutes when someone tapped me on the shoulder and I glanced round to face Kyle Meekin.

He stared at me for sometime as I stood awkwardly, biting my lip.

"So—," I was about to say: _so what now_, until he shoved me over. "Ooph!" My head hit the ground hard. "Ow...!"

He scowled at me as my eyesight became clear, "You thought you could just walk away from me, Cross?"

I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I said, "Yeah, actually." Wasn't really the greatest idea in the world to tell the truth?

What happened next was a bit blurred; Kyle must have shoved Erin down because that's when I shot up and smacked him straight in the nose and when a crowd formed round us. Now this is where a showed my ninja skills.

Kyle came back, darting punch for my face; luckily, I ducked just in time as right hooked him in the stomach. He curled over, clutching his stomach.

I smiled, as I got a cheer from the crowd. So, okay, I got a bit egotistical here and whooped and maybe had done a happy dance. Turning round, I helped Erin up who had a, _oh so now you're a super hero _face on. I smiled in response as she suddenly shoved us apart and Kyle caught me by the neck.

My hands gripped on to his thick grip, cutting off my air pipe. He began to lift me, my eye sight going fuzzy and I could see blotches. My legs started to kick out at him as I saw him laugh at me like it was funny. It wasn't I couldn't breathe; I knew I had to do something soon, but I couldn't believe when I saw Erin kick Kyle in the nuts. I dropped down hard, gasping for the needed air my lungs cried out for.

Erin was at my side, holding me close. She smiled, "I guess them karate lessons come in useful." She helped me up and we both looked at Kyle. He was on the floor wincing out in pain.

I kicked him in the side, "And that's for messing with me." I scowled at him, turning back to Erin. She was smirking and had her arms crossed. Whenever she did this, I knew she was up to something. But instead, she crossed to me, slung her arm round my shoulders and said: "I still want that Knighthood." And before I could react, she kissed me.

My face felt hot which spread to my ears. Okay, so the Son of Hades blushes, who are you to say?

"You're an idiot." Erin laughed and dragged me off towards her house since it was closer.

* * *

Just a little thing which I was asked to do from my sister.

~August.


End file.
